The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
Various forms of semiconductor devices capable of implementing specific functions for the input/out of the external current have been proposed (see, for example, patent literature 1). Generally, to implement the function of semiconductor devices, a plurality of elements respectively forming a portion of an electric circuit are disposed therein. Wires made of metals are used in order to support these elements and allow for the interconnection therebetween. The number, shape, and size of the wires are determined depending on the function and shape or size of the plurality of elements. The plurality of elements that are carried by the wires are covered by a sealing resin. The sealing resin is configured to protect at least a portion of these elements or wires. Such semiconductor devices are installed in, for example, the circuit substrates of an electronic apparatus.
In most cases, the wires are manufactured by using, for example, the die punching process. The advantage of die punching process includes good efficacy and accuracy in forming the wire. However, in general cases, the number, size, and shapes of the wire vary quite often depending on the elements. Accordingly, when the required function of the semiconductor device changes, the size or shape of the wire should be altered. In this scenario, it is inevitable to modify and remake the die. In the case where the cost of the die is relatively high and the production volume is relatively low, the manufacturing cost for such semiconductor device will increase.
Further, since the above-mentioned wire is manufactured using metal plates, it generally has a substantial smooth shape. Although it is possible to make the wire into a three-dimensional structure, the shaping process is somewhat constrained. In recent years, the market demands for semiconductor devices with enhanced performance and increased functionalities. To meet this demand, the high-density integration of multiple elements or steric configuration other than the smooth configuration is eagerly pursued.